Using wireless video streaming technology, a user may stream video content from a source device to a target device and view the video content on a display of the target device. This may desirable when, for example, the video content resides on a handheld device and the user wishes to view the video content on a display comprising a larger viewing area, such as a television. The process of encoding the video content for transmission from the source device to the target device and decoding the video content at the target device for presentation may involve some level of degradation of the quality of the video content. In order to measure such degradation, it may be desirable to compare the quality of the video content as it is presented at the target device with the quality of the video content prior to encoding and transmission. Such comparisons may depend on matching video frames at the target device with reference frames from the source device. Conventional techniques for such matching involve performing computationally intensive peak signal-to-noise ratio (PSNR) calculations for video frames of the target device against sets of reference frames from the source device.